


A Blind Date

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Barista AU, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Langst?, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Sexuality Crisis, Step-siblings, Strangers to Lovers, allura dates a random dude for 5 seconds, background hunay, broganes, but hes a dick, eventual Klance, except keith didnt go, keith gets in deep shit, krolia is mentioned, lance is confused, lance likes allura in the beginning, lotor is only really mentioned, the allurance is one-sided, they all go to the same university, this will be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith is a barista, and Lance is his strangest costumer by far.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys !! this is like my first klance fic, and i wanted to use this troupe because its hella cute! hope you all enjoy :)

"Hello sir, what can I get you?" Keith smiled, pretty used to this greeting.  
  
"Listen, I need a yes or no answer quick," The mysterious man put his hands on Keith's shoulders, like they were in some kind of spy movie. Keith tensed. "I don't want to hold up the line."  
  
Keith tilted his head behind the weirdo, to see a girl in her late teens texting. She didn't look like she was in any hurry. Still, Keith wasn't sure, and customer service comes first. He'd also like the customer that is staring him in the eyes, very intensely might he add, to be gone as soon as possible. Keith looked back at him and nodded wearily.  
  
"I have a friend. She got her heart broken by some asshole named Lotor," the person paused dramatically, taking his arms off of Keith to cross his arms. "I need to find her a blind date to show her there are still good guys. Would you be up for that?"  
  
"Uh," Keith mumbled. That's got to be the craziest order he's ever gotten. "If you care this much about her, why don't you go on a date with her?"  
  
"Dude, I've tried," He sighed, wiping a hand over his face. "She's _picky_."  
  
"Then why would she like me?" Keith screwed up his face, barely thinking before he spoke.  
  
"Yes or no?" Again, he looked him dead in the eyes. This topped the time Keith got the literal embodiment of the 'can I speak to your manager' meme.  
  
"No." Keith said plainly, not having any interest in dating, or girls at all. "Maybe I can help you, though?"  
  
"Hey, what the hell is taking so long?" The girl behind the stranger shouted up at them.  
  
"Here, get your latte or whatever," _whatever-his-name-is_ moved to the side so the girl could order her drink. He slid Keith a tiny piece of paper. "Text me."  
  
The sheet of paper read ' _Lance 349-878-7785_ '.  
  
"Aw, you should've told me he was asking you out!" The girl smiled wide at the paper, which she had obviously inspected as well. "I would've let you have your moment."  
  
" _What_? Oh no--" Keith started, face turning completely red. "He was a complete stranger. Not asking me out. Anyways, what can I get for you?"  
  
The rest of the day moved pretty quickly. It was clockwork for Keith. Sure, Keith had a ton of friends. _Not_. He kind of panicked, because he felt bad for the guy. The only other person Keith talks to is his brother, Shiro, and it'd be weird to set him up with _anyone_.  
  
Well actually, Keith had one friend. She was a girl, and definitely not looking for a relationship. It's all science over people at Pidge's house. Maybe he'd ask one of his single coworkers. He wasn't going to leave the guy hanging after he said he'd help.  
  
**ME:** hey, this was the barista  
  
Keith waited patiently, now on his break. He looked around at his coworkers. There's Brian, but he's already in a relationship. Nick is... different. Keith doesn't know him that well, but when he did, he seemed way off in his own universe. Tyler. He was normal and single. Keith didn't know what this girl looked like, but Tyler was pretty good looking. He made his decision.  
  
Suddenly, his phone buzzed.  
  
**LANCE:** Oh, hey!! Do you know someone that you could set Allura up with?  
  
Keith assumed Allura was the girl who needed the blind date. He never got told if she was consenting to this in the first place, so he guessed he should ask.  
  
**ME:** and does allura know about this?  
  
"Keith, your breaks up!" Keith sighed. He'd have to talk to Lance when shift was over.  
  
-  
  
"Keith? Hello?" The road home was a little bumpy. Shiro and Keith lived kind of remote, as they called it, in a little cabin. "You've been awfully quiet."  
  
"I had a weird day," Keith shrugged, staring at the raindrops decorating the window.  
  
"Well, tell me about it," Shiro looked to the road. "What happened? Another cranky late 30's lady?"  
  
"No, thank God," Keith snickered under his breath. "Some random guy ran in and asked me to go on a blind date."  
  
"Aw, that's sweet," Shiro smiled, then eyed Keith, looking pretty confused. "Why was that weird?"  
  
"No, not him. His friend," Keith paused for effect. "His _girl_ friend."  
  
"Oh," Shiro said, quickly. "Well, he didn't know."  
  
"Obviously, but it was still odd," Keith frowned. "But that's not all."  
  
"You gotta tell me more," Shiro laughed. "Now I'm invested."  
  
"I told him no, but then I said I could help," Keith rubbed at his temples. "You know I don't know anyone."  
  
Shiro giggled at Keith, "Keith, seriously?" He pulled into the driveway.  
  
"I'm thinking of setting Tyler up with her," Keith opened his car door, forgetting he was about to be poured on.  
  
Shiro laughed even harder. "I'm telling mom about all of this."  
  
Keith changed into something a little more comfortable, and not soaking wet. He checked his phone.  
  
**LANCE:** Yeah  
**LANCE:** Well, no  
**LANCE:** I really like her. I want her to see I'm a good guy. Since I set this up, maybe she'll see the real me  
**LANCE:** Oh! You're at work. I should stop texting you.  
  
Keith rolled his eyes. He's doing this for his personal gain. This is the definition of trying to hard, but Keith should've realized. He looked like that kind of guy, if not a bit dorkier.  
  
**ME:** just saying, i dont think thats gonna work  
**ME:** but i guess i can help. theres this guy that i know, his name is tyler. hes pretty good looking.  
  
His phone buzzed quickly. He texts back pretty quick, unless he was literally waiting for Keith to text him.  
  
**LANCE:** Cool! Keep me updated :)  
  
Keith groaned. How'd he get himself into this mess? He usually keeps to himself, and now he's in some kind of romance movie helping the guy get the girl.  
  
"What happened now?" Shiro shouted from the kitchen. Keith swears he has super hearing powers. Like a dog.  
  
"The girl doesn't know he's doing it," Keith murmered. " _And_ , he's doing it so she can somehow fall in love with him."  
  
"Yikes," Shiro said, stirring the pot. "We're having spaghetti."  
  
"Do you think I should get a picture of the girl?" Keith furrowed his eyebrows. "You know, for Tyler."  
  
"Probably." Shiro nodded. "He'd probably think you were catfishing him if you didn't."  
  
"I could still be catfishing him if I did."  
  
Shiro laughed, setting up the table. "You could be getting yourself into trouble setting this up, you know."  
  
"Well, how much trouble could I get in?" Keith pulled out a chair and sat down. "None of it will be my fault."  
  
"Tell me how you think this will go down."  
  
"I tell Tyler about Allura, they go on a date, if it works out, cool," Keith paused, thinking. "If it doesn't, it's not my problem."  
  
"I forgot you had that great attitude about life," Shiro slid Keith a plate of pasta. " _Not my problem_."  
  
Keith giggled. "Hey, are you mocking me?"  
  
"Hm, I don't know," Shiro put a finger on his chin. "If you think I am, it's not my problem."  
  
-  
  
  
**ME:** hey, can i have a picture of your friend?  
**LANCE:** Yeah!  
**LANCE:** allura.png  
**LANCE:** She's so gorgeous :D  
**ME:** yeah shes pretty. thanks.  
  
-  
  
Keith smacked his loud alarm off after flipping it off. He hated getting up early, but it was partially his fault. Shiro always scolded him for staying up past 2am, but Keith seriously didn't see the wrong in it. Until the next morning, of course.  
  
He slipped into a black shirt with matching jeans. His closet was pretty bland, and consisted of dull colors. Mostly blacks.  
  
He reluctantly stepped into the kitchen, immediately reaching for the cereal boxes.  
  
"Morning, Sunshine," Shiro snickered at Keith. "Or should I say, _Snape_."  
  
"I don't look like him," Keith sneered.  
  
"In the morning you do," Shiro shrugged. "You act like him too. Not just in the morning, though."  
  
" _Fuck you_."  
  
"Ah, I keep forgetting how much I love your vocabulary in the mornings," Shiro waited for Keith to finish his breakfast before grabbing the keys. "So, you're gonna ask Tyler today?"  
  
"I guess," Keith rubbed at his eyes, yawning quietly. "I got the picture. She's pretty."  
  
Shiro let out an overdramatic gasp. "Keith? Calling a girl pretty? Well, I _never_!"  
  
"Touché, _Douché_ ," Keith rolled his eyes. Shiro burst out laughing.  
  
After approximately five minutes of laughing out loud, and actually crying, Shiro wiped his eyes. "What was _that_?"  
  
"It just came to my mind."  
  
"You're too funny," Shiro placed his hands back on the wheel, firmly.  
  
"Apparently."  
  
\--  
  
During his break, Keith jogged up to Tyler. "Hey, dude, weird question?"  
  
"Oh, hey Keith," Tyler mumbled, obviously not expecting to speak with him. "What's up?"  
  
"Well, I have a friend," Keith left a mental asterisks on 'friend'. "He's got a friend, who happens to be a really pretty girl."  
  
"Oh, I'm listening," Tyler smirked and nodded.  
  
"He's trying to set her up with a nice guy," Keith said, pulling out his phone and getting the picture. "I guess I thought of you."  
  
Tyler stared at the picture, and practically had heart-eyes. _God, is this what straight people are like_? Keith inwardly rolled his eyes. "Sure!" Tyler agreed. "Thanks, dude!"  
  
"Alright, lemme get her number."  
  
**KEITH:** yo, the guy wants her number  
**LANCE:** Great!!!!!! Tysm! :))  
**LANCE:** 349-418-9518  
**KEITH:** np  
  
-  
  
"Hello, I'd like to order a yes or no question," Pidge laughed furiously. "Then make you extremely uncomfortable."  
  
"Exactly!" Keith clapped at the impression.  
  
"What's his name?" Pidge furrowed her eyebrows. "I could do background checks. Maybe he's just a creeper."  
  
"Nah, but you're definitely a creeper," Keith smirked, rolling his eyes.  
  
"God, if you roll your eyes again, their gonna roll right into your head."  
  
"His name is Lance. Or so I think," Keith giggled. "I don't know he's last name."  
  
"Weird," Pidge squinted her eyes. "There's a guy in my university who's named Lance. He's kind of best friends with Hunk."  
  
"I'm sure there's a few Lance's in this town," Keith shrugged.  
  
"Lance isn't a very common name," Pidge logged onto her computer. "The name hit it's peak in the late sixties and early seventies."  
  
"Whatever," Keith shook his head. "They aren't the same person."  
  
"I didn't say they were, but it's definitely a huge coincidence."  
  
"I guess."  
  
Keith's phone buzzed in his pocket. "Keith? Getting a notification? That plus laughing, that encounter literally changed you for the better."  
  
**LANCE:** Hey! :)  
  
"Speak of the devil," Keith shook his head. "It's him."  
  
Pidge snickered. "I can't believe you've replaced me." Keith smirked and squinted his eyes.  
  
**KEITH:** hello  
  
"I honestly don't know why he's texting me," Keith shrugs. "The transaction is over. I got his friend a date."  
  
Pidge laughs out loud, hard. " _Transaction_? Keith, _oh my god_ , stop! I'm dying!" Pidge is gasping for air dramatically. It wasn't _that_ funny.  
  
The familiar buzz of his phone goes off again, and he sinks down against the wall. "He's never going to stop talking to me now."  
  
**LANCE:** Can you tell me your name again? You're saved as 'dumb barista" in my phone.  
**ME:** dumb barista? what did i even do to you?  
  
"He called me a dumb barista," Keith shook his head. "He also asked for my name, but he doesn't need it. 'S not like he's my friend."  
  
"What if he wants to become friends?" Pidge furrowed her eyebrows. "I know you don't have a lot of friends. You could use some more people to talk to."  
  
"God, didn't realize I was talking to Shiro," Keith scoffed. "I don't need you lecturing me. I get it enough at home."  
  
"I know but--"  
  
"Plus he's a weird dude. Just drop it, Katie."  
  
-  
  
After the friend incident with Pidge, Keith muted Lance. He didn't really want another friend. Another to listen to him whine. Shiro and Pidge are enough. Even with that thought, he felt the need to check his messages. It just didn't sit well in his stomach, he told himself.  
  
**LANCE:** Well.. Because you didn't want to go on a blind date with my hot friend!  
**LANCE:** Hey, did I make you mad? I'm sorry. You're not dumb :(  
**LANCE:** I really am sorry. I just thought maybe we could be friends. You seem nice.  
**LANCE:** You know, for doing a random thing for a random stranger.  
**LANCE:** Okay, that was kind of weird. I'll leave you alone. Sorry again, I guess.  
  
Keith snorted. He didn't mean to laugh, but this guy sounded so _desperate_. He was right, Keith was just being nice. He still felt bad for him, though.  
  
**ME:** hi lance, sorry im just getting back to you. i was at a friends. my names keith, and i am kinda dumb, so its okay. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in lance's POV if you didnt see the end notes on last chapter! 
> 
> its so hard describing them when they don't know eachothers names lmao. keith has a nametag, but lance was too busy to check it.

"Allura, I promise, if he treated you like that, he does _not_ deserve you!" Lance was going insane. She wouldn't stop talking about Lotor.   
  
Allura was grasping at one of Lance's throw-pillows so hard, he thought she was going to rip it open. It was heartbreaking to see her like this. He hadn't even seen her cry _ever_. But here she is, sitting on Lance's bed, bawling her eyes out, mascara dripping down her face. 

  
"I just don't get it, Lance!" A choked sob came out of her mouth. "I really trusted him."   
  
Lance wrapped an arm around her, rubbing his hand on the small of her back, soothingly. "You deserve better. _Way_ better."   
  
Allura wiped her eyes and scooted out of Lance's touch. Lance frowned, just small enough for Allura not to notice. "Thank you for comforting me, Lance. I truly feel better." She gave him a small, sad smile.   
  
"No prob, Allura! Your welcome to come and talk, _or cry_ , to me whenever you need to," Lance winked. Allura let out a little giggle. That was all Lance needed from her.   
  
Even if he has a huge crush on Allura, he's not going to be a dick and manipulate her. He is not like that, no matter how much he likes someone. It's just not in his blood.   
  
However, now that she's finally single, he needs to prove himself boyfriend material. And he has the greatest idea.   
  
\-   
  
"So, Hunk, what d'you think?" Lance asked, excitedly.   
  
He could hear his best friends tired sigh from his phone. "Lance, I guess it's an _okay_ idea, but I think you should really give it up."   
  
"What?" Lance squinted his eyes. Give _what_ up?   
  
"I don't think Allura's ever gonna like you, dude," Hunk sounded extremely genuine and concerned. "I'm sorry."   
  
In the back of Lance's head, he knew that Hunk was right. Every other place in his body was in a hard stage of denial.   
  
"Lance, are you there?"   
  
"Yeah," Lance suddenly remembered he was still on the phone with Hunk. "Maybe I'll wait until she feels better. I don't wanna be an ass."   
  
\-   
  
After a bit, Lance started to interview guys. He examined them like _he_ was going to date them, he obviously wouldn't though. Lance is as straight as a stick, and he's never questioned himself. Ever.   
  
Okay, well, that was a lie. Still, Lance is like, 50% sure he's straight.   
  
_Anyways_ , there were some requirements. They had to be Allura's type, had to be sweet, and they couldn't overshine Lance. They shouldn't have anything in common with her. Lance was trying to get her to see _him_ , not find a life partner!   
  


All of the guys just weren't right, or maybe they were _too_ right. 

  
" _Dios mìo_ ," Lance whispered to no one in particular, stumbling around the mall. He usually meets the 'contestants' (as Hunk calls them) here. He looks up to see the blinking, bright coffee shop sign. 'Coffee sounds great,' Lance thinks to himself.

  
He didn't go in there thinking about the blind date fiasco. He really didn't. But going in there, seeing the ~~pretty~~ attractive cashier, who was exactly Allura's type. Long black hair, tied into a little ponytail. His eye's looked almost grey-violet. He slid right over to the counter. 

"Hello sir, what can you?" The cashier smiled, and Lance resisted the urge to grin back and say his usual order. Instead, he kept a straight face and placed his hands firmly on the young man's shoulders. 

"Listen, I need a yes or no answer quick," He felt the cashier tense. "I don't want to hold up the line."

This isn't how Lance usually goes about this thing, but since he was running out of options (some literally left him sprinting away), he has to try. He's currently giving 150% at everything he does. 

The barista looked back at the other customer behind Lance, then back at Lance, and nodded hesitantly. 

"My friend got her heart broken by this asshole Lotor," Lance paused, taking his arms off of him and crossing them for effect. "I need to find her a blind date to show her there are still good guys. Would you be up for that?"

The guy was looking at him with furrowed eyebrows and squinted eyes like he was trying to connect the dots. "Uh," He muttered quietly. "If you care this much about her, why don't you go on a date with her?"

Lance sighed, melodramatically. "Dude, I've tried," He dragged a hand up to his face going to cover it, but then pulled it down again. "She's _picky."_

"Then why would she like me?"The cashier scrunched up his nose and squinted his eyes again, confused. 

"Yes or no?" Lance pleaded. He regained full eye contact for a second time in six minutes. 

"No," The barista said, not flinching. He had a tad bit of sympathy in his eyes. "Maybe I could help you, though?" 

The girl behind Lance was getting restless. "Hey, what the hell is taking so long?" Lance rolled his eyes at her frustrated tone. He stepped three steps to the side, and she quickly filled his spot. 

Lance grabbed a napkin and a pen, scribbling his name and number quickly onto it. He slid it to the cashier. "Text me."

Lance basically ran the hell out of there. He inwardly cringed at the way that all went. When he got to his car, he groaned loudly. 

" _God, Lance_ ," He slapped his hands to his face. "Could you get any weirder? Did you seriously just do that?" 

He tried to bang his head on the steering-wheel, momentarily forgetting about the horn. Momentarily, because as soon as he did, a loud ring echoed around him. 

"¿Seriamente?" Lance exhaled. "¿Por qué yo?"

-

When Lance returns to his apartment, he wants to fall headfirst into his bed, cover himself up with blankets, and never come out. Too bad his roommates home. 

"Hey, Lance!" Hunk is extremely happy, like 24/7. Happy with a girlfriend, happy with good grades, happy with his family only thirty minutes away. Lance usually isn't jealous, but that's all he wants. And Hunk has it. 

Lance acknowledged Hunk's greeting but walked right past him. 

"Lance? What's up, bud?" Lance could hear the concern in his voice. 

Lance turned a corner and flopped next to Hunk on the couch. "So, I went to see what the guy was like," Lance sighed, sinking into the couch even more. "He was in vet school, so  _hard no_." 

Hunk laughed a bit under his breath. "Go on." 

"I didn't get much sleep last night, had to write that paragraph to Iverson," Lance points to the bags under his eyes. "And I needed some well-deserved caffeine." 

"Right," Hunk teased. 

"I go into this little coffee shop, with the intent of actually buying coffee," Lance paused. "Until I saw the guy working the register was extremely good-looking  _and_ Allura's type."

"More like  _your_ type," Hunk rolled his eyes, grinning. 

"What? Why would I have a type for dudes--" Lance cut himself off, feeling a light blush creeping onto his face. "Anyways, I went in and just asked him. He said no."

"That's not  _that_ humiliating, Lance," Hunk rolled his eyes at his friend, confused on why he's taking it so hard. 

"Yeah, but I acted  _super weird_ while asking him," Lance covered his face with a pillow. "I put my hands on his shoulders and practically shook him. I stayed in direct eye contact with him the entire time." 

"Oh," Hunk shifted. "Well..." 

"I gave him my number and told him to  _text me_ ," Lance rested his chin on the pillow. 

"You never got your coffee?" Hunk asked, trying to get Lance out of his mood. "I'll make you some. Home-brewed." 

Lance chuckled. "Sure, man. Thanks, Hunk." 

-

 **UNKNOWN:** hey, this was the barista

Lance decided that this was the turning point. He wouldn't be a total creep to this poor guy. 

 **ME:** Oh, hey!! Do you know someone you could set Allura up with? 

Normal enough. He didn't even think that the barista would text back. 

"Oh!" Hunk exploded from the kitchen, and Lance could practically see the lightbulb above his head. "So, when you were out, Shay called. She asked if you wanted to go to movie night? Maybe with Allura?" 

Lance turned to Hunk, opened his mouth, and then closed it again. "That's a  _great_ idea!" 

"I know, she's great," Hunk smiled, ear to ear. 

It honestly made Lance sick. He knew he was selfish, but they were just  _too good_ for each other. He wishes he had that type of relationship. He wishes he had any relationship at all. 

"I'll ask." 

 The vibration of his phone almost startled him. 

 **UNKNOWN:** and does allura know about this? 

Lance could hear the sitcom crickets ripple through the air. His first thought is, why would someone even ask that? His second thought is, you don't know his life, Lance, shut up. 

 **ME:** Yeah

Lance squinted at the text. Maybe he shouldn't lie. 

 **ME:** Well, no 

Lance felt like he needed to elaborate a bit.

 **ME:** I really like her. I want her to see I'm a good guy. Since I set this up, maybe she'll see the real me. 

Lance waited for a response, but it didn't come.  _Great, Lance you really fucked up. This random stranger who you probably freaked out wanted to help you, but you scared him off, so you'll never get with Allura, as much as you wan--_

Oh, he's working. Right.

 **ME:** Oh! You're at work. I should stop texting you.

Lance automatically went to change the baristas name from "UNKNOWN" to his actual name-- but he didn't know his actual name. Lance squinted at his screen. 

 **"UNKNOWN"** changed to  **"CUTE BARISTA??"**

Cute for Allura, of course. 

-

Lance sighed, looking down at his clean plate. "Hunk, that was _delicioso_." 

Hunk laughed. "Thanks, mejor amigo." 

"Have you been practicing your español?" Lance smirked. 

"Sure have!" Hunk winked, throwing the dishes into the dishwasher. 

Lance's phone made its notification noise. 

Hunk made a cooing noise. "Whos texting you, dude?" Lance giggled. 

"Let's check," Lance whipped out his phone, checking the name. CUTE BARISTA??.

"So, who is it?" 

"Uh, that guy that I was a weirdo to earlier," Lance said it like he was unsure. 

"Alrighty, buddy, well I'm going to go watch Masterchef," Hunk walked out of the kitchen. "Talk to you later." 

"Bye," Lance bit his lip, not wanting to open up the tiny box on his screen. He tapped it, slowly.

 **CUTE BARISTA??:** just saying, I don't think thats gonna work

Lance sighed.  _Great._ Hunk's not the only one. 

 **CUTE BARISTA??:** but i guess i can help. theres this guy that i know, his name is tyler. hes pretty good looking.

Lance grinned softly at the message. 

 **ME:** Cool! Keep me updated :) 

Lance kind of felt bad for this guy. Lance  _wasn't_  a weirdo, and he didn't act like he did with the cashier, but he panicked. Now he's stuck doing something he probably doesn't want to do. He's probably just too nice. 

-

 **ME:** Hey, Allura! Hunk & Shay are having a movie night at Shay's place. I was wondering if you would want to come with me? :) 

He had no problem asking girls on dates. In fact, he usually had a new girlfriend like every other two months. Now, though, he was stuck on Allura. Getting another random girlfriend simply wasn't an option. 

Some people would call him a player. He's really not! He's a sweet guy. Girls from his school don't usually have the extra spunk Allura does. That, and the fact that she's absolutely beautiful. Her personality? Everything that Lance wants in a girl. The other girls are too bland, or they don't really care about Lance. That's not what he wants. 

He had a boyfriend _once_. Way back on Varadero. That was just a phase though.

 **ALLURA, MY WIFE <3: **Hi, Lance! That sounds great. Would it be a problem if I brought my friend Matt along? 

 _Matt?_ Who the hell is  _Matt?_ Did Allura already move on? Was Lance too late? 

 **ME:** Not at all :)) 

 **ALLURA, MY WIFE <3: **Awesome. Can't wait to see you! 

Wait,  _can't wait to see you?_ What does  _that_ mean? Whatever. Lance shouldn't get his hopes up. She's bringing another guy to the _date_ Lance _asked her on_. He always ends up being the fifth wheel anyways. 

Suddenly, his phone chimed again. 

"Did she text me again?" Lance accidentally said out loud.  _No, she didn't._

 **CUTE BARISTA??:** hey, can i have a picture of your friend? 

Lance immediately replied "Yeah!". He swam through his pictures to find a good one of Allura. He didn't have a  _ton_ , but he found a good one. 

 **ME:** She's so gorgeous :D

Obviously, she is. This guy missed out. He doesn't blame him though. 

 **CUTE BARISTA??:** yeah she's pretty. thanks.

-

After class, Lance goes to get lunch with Hunk and Pidge. Pidge talks about science and stuff, but some of it is really interesting. Of course, she mentions other things too, but Lance is off in his own realm. 

 **CUTE BARISTA??:** yo, the guy wants her number

"Are you talking to that poor barista again?" Hunk cracks a smile and laughs. 

Lance smiles back. "Actually, yes." 

"One of my friends is a barista," Pidge interjected, and Hunk told her Lance's story. 

 **ME:** Great!!!!!! Tysm! :))

Too many exclamation points. It doesn't matter now. 

 **ME:** 349-418-9518

"Not to mention I literally asked her out and she asked if she could bring a friend," Lance rolled his eyes. 

"What?" Hunk asked, whipping his head to face Lance. "Ow, I'm gonna get whiplash. When did you ask her out?" 

"Oh, I didn't tell you," Lance sighed, now playing with his food. "I asked her about the movie night. She's bringing some guy named Matt." 

Pidge practically spit out her drink. "Wait-- tell me the girls name." 

"Do you know Matt?" Lance raised an eyebrow. 

" _Do I_?" Pidge laughed quietly. "Matt's a common name, but it could be my brother. He's going to a movie night with his friend Allura on Friday." 

"Yep, that's her," Hunk said, his voice muffled from food.

"They're just friends?" Lance said, hopefully. 

"Yup, as far as I know," Pidge shrugged. 

A wash of relief came above Lance. "Thank God, I still have a chance." 

 **CUTE BARISTA??:** np

-

"Give me tips." 

"What?" Hunk leaned on the kitchen countertop. 

"You have a girlfriend," Lance said, slowly, like he was talking to an alien. " _Help me_."

Hunk giggled. "You're such a child, Lance." 

"Whatever." 

"Compliment anything. Or everything. Either one," Hunk started, placing a finger on his chin. "Try to make a move. Like, sling your arm over her. Or  _maybe_ , I don't know,  _confess_?" 

" _Hunk_ ," Lance whined. "You know I can't." 

"I don't see why not," Hunk rolled his eyes. "Now get your shoes on, dummy." 

Lance didn't know why he couldn't just talk to Allura. He was so afraid of rejection, and Allura wasn't just _some_ _other girl **.**_ She was exactly what Lance wanting in a girl. 

The car ride to Shay's apartment was spent in comfortable silence. Hunk drove a little too slowly, but Lance didn't mind. The radio was on, quietly playing in the back of Lance's thoughts. 

_Why don't you just throw in the towel? She's never going to like you._

_Are you truly in love with her? Were you ever in love with her?_

_Don't you remember what happened with Nyma? She was "everything you wanted" then she left. Just like that._

_She can't already be over him. It was stupid of you to think she would've been._

"Lance?" Hunk waved a hand over Lance's face. "Lance, we're here." 

"What? Oh, okay," Lance snapped back into reality. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Huh? Yeah," Lance giggled. It wasn't real. "Just spacin' out." 

Shay buzzed them in. He'd been to Shay's a handful of times. Hunk kissed her on the check when they got to her floor. Lance went in for a friendly hug, and it was politely returned.

"I heard about the drama with Allura," Shay was always so kind and nurturing, to anyone. "I'm so sorry, Lance," She placed her hands on his shoulders. 

Soon, Allura buzzed it, along with her friend. 

"Hi, guys!" Allura jumped into the apartment, wrapping the three who were already there in a tight hug. Lance savored it. "It's so good to see you again!"

"You must be Matt!" Hunk turned to look a the new guy who was standing off in the corner. "I've seen you around Pidge's house!" 

"Oh, yeah!" The boy had shaggy brown hair and looked almost identical to Pidge. "Hunk, right?" He went in for a handshake. 

"Yep! This is my girlfriend Shay," Hunk introduced Shay, who waved shyly. "And that's Lance!" 

Lance smiled and waved as well, awkwardly. 

"Nice to meet you all!"

-

The movie was fine. He didn't really pay attention. 

Matt didn't pull anything. He made no moves. Neither did Lance. 

He just...  _couldn't._  


By the time the sequel was over, Lance had made some odd excuse to leave. They all thought nothing of it. 

It didn't matter if he was there or not. 

He just wanted to go home, and  _sleep_ , and not think about Allura for once. 

He called an Uber since Hunk drove him there. Instead of comfortable silence, it was filled with silence that felt like a dark void. The driver never once tried to make small talk. Lance was honestly thankful for that, though. 

Before he was even thinking, he whipped out his phone. 

 **ME:**  Can you tell me your name again? You're saved as 'dumb barista" in my phone.

He wasn't saved as that, but it didn't matter. He's not going to call a guy cute. Plus, it was  _for Allura_. 

 **CUTE BARISTA??:**  dumb barista? what did i even do to you?  


Lance let out a quiet, shaky laugh. 

 **ME:** Well.. Because you didn't want to go on a blind date with my hot friend!  


The driver dropped Lance off and he trudged into his apartment. He went straight to his room and plopped on his bed. 

 **ME:**  Hey, did I make you mad? I'm sorry. You're not dumb :(

You fucked up again, Lance. No one thinks your humor is funny. 

 **ME:**  I really am sorry. I just thought maybe we could be friends. You seem nice.  
 **ME:**  You know, for doing a random thing for a random stranger.

Lance dragged a hand over his face. Why was he even trying so hard? This guy had all the right reasons to dislike him. 

 **ME:**  Okay, that was kind of weird. I'll leave you alone. Sorry again, I guess.

-

 **CUTE BARISTA??:**  hi lance, sorry im just getting back to you. i was at a friends. my names keith, and i am kinda dumb, so its okay.

Lance really couldn't explain the number of butterflies that text gave him. It must be platonic butterflies. Those are a thing, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story will probably switching POVs a lot! sorry if my lance is utter shit I'm trying lol
> 
> && yeah pidge knows that keiths talking to THAT lance. 
> 
> thanks for reading! i appreciate any and all of the kudos and comments :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been a hot minute,, i kinda got bored and didnt know what to right about lmao
> 
> here's some keith backstory.

Shiro was out for the night.

He always dreaded leaving Keith home alone, but Keith never got why. He was an adult and could take care of himself. Shiro doesn't need to bubblewrap Keith's life. 

Once a month Shiro spends the night at Adam's house, even though Shiro tries to protest. Keith seriously doesn't care. He wants to see his boyfriend, most people do that every week. Not once a month. 

Most of the time, Adam drives out to their house. He says he likes to see Keith too, that he's like the younger brother he never had. He knows that he really only comes to see Shiro, but Keith usually believes him anyway. 

After Keith's father passed away, his mother was broken. She was a shell of the strong woman she used to be. Keith had to be worse, though, because he can't even remember who he was before the fire. 

Luckily, his mother found Shiro's dad. He never really thought of Hiraku as a father figure, because he wasn't. No one could be his dad. Sure, he tried, and he felt bad he couldn't fake it. At first, he hated Hiraku. After some time, he realized that his mom was really back to the woman she used to be. He started to grow on Keith. 

When he met Shiro, he tried to ignore him. He didn't talk to him. At that point, he was still angry at the Shirogane's. Shiro constantly tried to bond with him, but he didn't trust him. 

_"Hey," The older boy put a hand on Keith's shoulder. He flinched away._

_"I'm going through the same thing," Takashi sighed. "I understand why you're upset with us."_

_Keith didn't reply. He just sat quietly and crossed his arms._

_"I didn't know how to think when my father said he had a new girlfriend," The boy continued. "I didn't think he would ever get over my mom."_

_Keith scoffed. "Yeah, but your mom left," Keith mumbled. "Willingly."_

_Takashi gasped. He didn't mean for it to come out like that, but he isn't going to take it back. It's true._

_"'I'm sorry," Takashi brought back his composure. "I'm sorry about your dad."_

_Keith scoffed again._

_"I'm serious," He pleaded. "If we could just talk, I feel like we would get along. We must have something in common."_

_"We don't."_

_"What's your favorite color?" Takashi pushed on._

_Keith rolled his eyes. "Red. And black."_

_Takashi looked up. "Cool! I like Black too!"_

_"So?"_

_"If we have that in common, we must have more."_

_"I don't think so."_

_"Why not just check?"_

_"Whatever."_

_"You can call me Shiro if you want."_

_-_

When Keith turned eleven, and Shiro turned sixteen, he met Adam. 

At first, they were just best friends. They went to the same fancy high school. Now, Keith knows that he was the only one who didn't know. 

_"Shiro!" Keith yelled. "I'm home!"_

_He ran into the living room, basically on autopilot, ready to throw his heavy bookbag onto the couch._

_That was until he realized the couch was already occupied._

_"Hey, Keith!" Shiro was on the couch, flipping through channels. Adam was basically in his lap, and Shiro had an arm wrapped around him._

_Keith didn't have_ any  _friends, but he knew this wasn't something you do with your friends. Adam awkwardly smiled as Keith stared, his eyebrows furrowing._ _  
_

_"You've... You have met Adam, right?" Shiro cocked his head._

_"Yeah, but–" Keith put his book bag down on the ground. "You guys just, are sitting like that. Isn't that something you do with a girl?"_

_What he was really thinking is,_ you can do that?

_Shiro's face dropped, Adam looked uncomfortable. "Keith, I don't think you really understand– Adam isn't just my friend,"  He paused. "And I don't like girls."_

_Keith was just as confused. Wasn't he supposed to like girls? He never really thought about girls in that sense– but he thought that liking boys wasn't allowed?_

_He probably said that out loud. Shiro let out a little laugh. "It's allowed, Keith."_

-

Two years later, Keith came out to Shiro. Right before he went off to the army. 

_Keith tiptoed down the hallway. Hiraku and his mom were already asleep. Usually, Shiro is up. He gently knocked on his door._

_He jogged over to his door and opened it. "Keith, what's up?"_

_"Can we talk?" Keith was nervous. He didn't know why. He played with his clammy hands._

_"Sure, bud," Shiro smiled, and cracked the door open a bit more. "Come on in."_

_Keith walked over and plopped down on Shiro's bed. Shirk followed._

_"So, what's up?"_

_"You're leaving soon," Keith said, matter-of-factly._

_"Yeah, but I swear I'll be careful. I'll come back in some piece.  I promise," Shiro chuckled._

_"I know, you're strong," Keith said, voice getting quieter. "That's not what I wanted to talk about."_

_"I swear if this about getting you into Garrison again–" Shiro cut himself off. "You deserve it, Keith."_

_"No, no," Keith had trouble putting the words together in his brain, let alone forming them into an actual sentence. "Shiro, when did you... Um... Start liking boys?"_

_Shiro's eyes turned into moons. "Oh._ Oh.  _That's what this about."_

_Keith nodded, hastily._

_"Well, let me see," Shiro started. "I was definitely around your age. Maybe a bit before your mom met my dad."_

_"I think I like boys," Keith finally spit out. "I know I don"t like girls. I think I like boys," Keith repeated._

_"That's okay, Keith," He hadn't even realized he was crying. "Its okay, Keith," Shiro wrapped Keith into a tight hug._

_-_

After he left, he was mainly unheard of. This didn't sit well with Keith, but as long as he was alright and doing his job, it was fine. He checked up on everyone every so often. Everything was good for a bit.

_Keith was still the social reject with no friends in a fancy school for smart kids._

_He hated his teachers. He hated the fact they underestimated him._

_He hated the guys in his grade. He hated the fact that some of them were cute._

_He hated the fact that Shiro wasn't there to help him._

_One average Thursday afternoon, Keith got pulled out of class. He scoffed. Probably in trouble again._

_"Oh, hello, Keith," The office lady, Jeana, said unenthusiastically. Everyone here knew him oh too well._

_Before he trudged into the principal's room, Jeana quickly stopped him. "Actually, he doesn't need you," She said, sounding just as shocked as Keith. "I need you to sit right here and wait for your parents."_

_"Wait, what did I even do?" Keith whirled around, confused. His mind automatically went to suspended._

_"You have a family emergency."_

_Five words could never rupture your world like those five did to Keith._

_He could only think of the worst possibilities. He begged Jeana to tell him more, even though she couldn't have possibly known. He was probably bawling. They for sure knew_ _he was more troubled than they originally thought know._

_He doesn't remember the rest of the day well. Flying out to where Shiro was being treated. His arm was completely gone. Sliced right off. Keith hadn't cried that much since the fire._

_He was gonna live._

_Without a real arm, but that didn't matter._

_Not to Keith, at least._

_-_

After that, Keith was over trying. He was over being friendly. He didn't care who he offended. It seemed like everyone he cared for got hurt, in the worst ways ever. Not to mention he was a huge liability to everyone he knew. 

He stopped trying to like his teachers. He stopped trying with everything. 

He was worse than he was before, and he knew it. But he couldn't help it. 

_Keith sat his paper bag down at the furthest corner table. No one ever sits here, especially because no one likes Keith._

_He swears he's not an asshole. He's cold and distant, but he's been through shit. So what if he ignores help._

_"So, what's up with you?"_

_Keith looked up mid-bite to see a petite girl with big, circular glasses, almost as big as her face. "Excuse me?"_

_"You're not really like this, are you?" The girl sat down, facing Keith. "Oh, my name's Pidge, by the way."_

_"I seriously don't know what you're talking about," Keith turned away from her._

_"Like, you aren't this edgy emo loner," Pidge said. "On the inside, you're really this big softie, aren't you?"_

_"No."_

_"You're not gonna say that you are, I know how people like you function."_

_"This isn't a stupid rom-com. I'm not into you," Keith scoffed._

_"That's good because I'm not either," Pidge laughed. "I just think you're putting on a front."_

_"I can assure you, this is who I am."_

_Pidge leaned back in her seat. "Alright."_

_"Are you gonna leave now?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Terrific."_

_-_

Senior year of highschool, everything began to land in place. Shiro was back to being himself, Pidge was a great friend, he had average grades, and college letters were beginning to come to Keith. 

Keith was waiting for his dream college to send him a letter. Any kind of letter. It was so overwhelming, he was having second thoughts on college in general. 

When he opened the letter and saw the apology, he decided then and there that college could wait. 

_"Keith, are you alright?" Shiro reached out to touch one of Keiths shoulders._

_"Yeah, it's fine."_

_"You need a distraction, from this. From this town."_

_"What do you mean?" Keith didn't need a vacation. He barely had any money to spend._

_"Let"s move."_

_"What?" Keith's eyes widened._

_"This town is boring. Let's go somewhere fun."_

_"Wait– are you serious?"_

_"Completely!" Shiro was getting giddy._

_"What about Adam? Isn't this kind of spur of the moment?"_

_Shiro hesitated for a minute. "We'll still be here, just like... an hour or two away!"_

_-_

_So, they did. They moved to where Pidge and her family were moving, because her parents were selected to be professors in the same college, crazy as that sounds. Her brother, Matt, had a job out there, and somehow convinced Shiro to be his apprentince._

_The town was more of a city than their old small town. There was lots of things to do, and lots of places to work. As a eighteen year old, though, it's pretty tough, being as unqualified as you are._

_"We're going to the mall," Pidge smirked._

_"Um, what?" Keith squinted his eyes. "Nine-one-one? Yes, my friend has been kidnapped and replaced by her evil twin."_

_"I'm serious. For job hunting."_

_"Why would I want to work at the mall?" Keith rolled his eyes, now smiling. "Remember? Edgy emo loner?"_

_"Hot Topic," Pidge sneered, jokingly._

_Walking into the mall was an experience. He had never seen this many people in a shopping building._

_Nothing seemed to be for him._

_"Hot Topic isn't hiring!" Pidge cried out._

_"Well, damn," Keith snickered. "Thanks anyways."_

_Pidge's stomach growled. "Lets go to the food court."_

_They got fast food, which they would probably regret, but it didn't really matter to Keith. As long as he didn't have to walk around on an empty stomach any longer._

_"Hey, Keith!" Pidge's face lit up. "Look, that coffee shop is hiring!"_

_He looked at the direction she was pointing in. It was a small shop amongst the huge food court, but noticeable at the same time._

_"Too bad I'm not really a social person," Keith shrugged._

_"Keith, this could be good for you!" Pidge pressed on. "Think about it."_

He did end up getting an aplication, and he ended up getting accepted. 

Now, instead of a trouble-making edgelord, most of the people know him as the nice, polite, young barista. 

Even though he doesn't like getting to know people and making new friends still, he has a good feeling about Lance. He really shouldn't, but he does. 

Or, maybe he felt bad for him. He was there once. Desperately needing help and support but having no one. 

 _Or maybe,_ he's kind of cute. Maybe that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally adam wasn't gonna be in the story but I can't not add him sorry :^)
> 
> I briefly thought about working on this fic as a one shot an compiling the chapters together, because when school starts I'm not sure how fast I'll be able to update, but I'm gonna try lmaoo
> 
> (ALSO it may or may not say i haven't updated since july 19th but?? that's when i uploaded chapter 2 and i swear I'm still active haha its August 6th)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, after s7: sad yeehaw :(( klance is fanon king  
> me, now, during the #dreamworksisoverparty: KICK WOW WHY WOULD I EVER DOUBT MY BOYS

"Keith!" Shiro yelled, walking through the door. "I'm home!" 

"Okay!" Keith exclaimed back, almost louder than Shiro. He kind of found it annoying when Shiro yelled for Keith like he wouldn't get a response. Where would he go? Runaway and live in the woods?

 **ME:** brb, my bro just got home

Oh, yeah. He had been texting Lance throughout the weekend, not like it was a big deal or whatever. He was kind of annoying, but in a way that Keith could deal with. A lot of emojis, exclamation points, and he texts a  _lot._ He's really quick at replies, too. 

 **LANCE:** Coolio. Don't leave me hanging for too long, though :P

Keith couldn't help but smile. 

"Who're you smiling at?" Shiro said, smugly. He must've snuck into the living room without Keith noticing. 

Keith rolled his eyes. "No one," He shrugged and put his phone on the table next to the couch. 

Shiro laughed. "Alrighty. Be like that," He shuffled back towards the kitchen. "I've got Adam date leftovers!" 

"Holy shit, Adam date leftovers?" 

Adam and Shiro went to super extravagant ( _and expensive)_ places for their dates. Not that they needed to, to maintain their relationship or something like that, because they are literally soul mates. They did simply to critique and feel like those food show hosts. 

"Was it good this time?" Keith skidded into the kitchen. 

Shiro passed Keith a good-looking burger. "Taste it. Tell me where you think it's from."

Keith bit into the burger. It surprisingly tasted really good. "Uh," Keith put the burger down but was already ready for another bite. "Around here?" 

"Actually, we stayed in Conroe this time," Shiro smirked. "Pretty good, huh?" 

"Yeah! It really is!" Keith bit back into the burger. 

"So, how was your weekend?" Shiro shifted into a seat, eating his salad. 

"Average," Keith shrugged, talking with his mouth full. "Didn't do anything, really. I made a friend, I guess." 

Shiro perked up. "Oh? Is this the mystery person you were smiling at earlier?" 

"Yeah, I guess," Keith mumbled. 

"Well, don't just drop it!" Shiro slammed on the table, playfully. "Tell me more! This is a big step! Two friends at once!" 

Keith laughed. "Uh, it was that one guy."

Shiro squinted his eyes. "Be a little more specific?"

"The one who asked me to date his friend," Keith wiped his mouth. "The kinda creepy one."

"Oh," Shiro looked unsatisfied with the answer. "Why that guy?" 

"He texted me after I originally thought he'd stop," Keith shrugged. "He was a little awkward, called me dumb, I left him on read, he apologized, I felt bad."

Shiro laughed out loud. "Sounds like someone I know."

"I don't act like that."

Shiro hummed. "Sure, Jan," He said, taking another bite of his salad. "Is that it?"

"He's kinda cute, I guess," Keith felt his cheeks heat up a bit. "For someone so utterly straight." 

"Ah," Shiro gave him a knowing look. "If I'm being a good big brother, I'd say don't catch feelings. If I'm being your gay brother, I'd say just be careful. Maybe it'll work out." He winked. 

"Yeah, okay."

 "At first, I didn't know Adam was gay," Shiro pointed out. 

"That's because he just didn't tell you yet," Keith sighed. "He never talked about girls as much as this guy. I'm fine with just being friends, too. I need more of those."

"Okay," Shiro shrugged. "Friends are good too."

"Exactly," Keith finished off his burger. "Did you see mom?" 

"No, not this weekend," Shiro slid some fries that Keith declined. 

"I'm really full, so no thanks," He slid them back over.

Shiro laughed. "Go ahead and go back to your friend, I won't bug you." 

Keith stepped back into the living room and checked his messages. 

 **LANCE:** You have a brother? I've got two, and a sister!

 **LANCE** **:** They're back in Cuba, though, with the rest of my fam :T I still see them a lot, though. Like every break.

Keith wouldn't know what to do with himself if his family was a flight away. There's an hour drive right over to his mom, and Shiro  _lives_ with him. He'd probably go crazy. 

 **ME:** youre from cuba? cool. my grandpa and grandma are from korea. never lived there though. 

 **LANCE:** WAIT that's why you look like a kpop guy!

 **ME:** oh my god i just laughed out loud what the fuck

It's true, Keith was totally giggling right now. Keith never really compared himself to kpop members, because he never really listened to their music, but he  _guesses_ their face shapes could be a bit similar. 

 **LANCE:** No no seriously! You look like a more American version of Jung-kook! With a mullet, duh.

Lance would  _not_ shut up about Keith's mullet. The guy hadn't even seen it down and he was already hating it. Keith didn't matter though, it went with his  _aesthetic._

 **ME:** lucky me

 **LANCE:** Are you working tomorrow? Maybe I can swing by during your break if I don't have classes.

 **LANCE:** Only if you'd like me to, obviously. 

Keith hesitated but decided to go through with hanging out with Lance. It would just be odd hanging out with someone who wasn't Pidge, Shiro, Adam, or his mom. It's what friends do, though, so it's really not that weird. 

 **ME:** i have a lunch break round twelve thirty? that sound ok? 

 **LANCE:** 5 sure. I'll be there :)

-

Keith watched the clock as his break neared. It had been a pretty slow morning, some mom's stopping in for their daily coffee. College kids popping in for their daily  _black_. Overall just a dull, average, uneventful morning. 

Just before he was put on his break, he started to lose hope. This is it, this is the part where he gets stood up. Lance was way out of his league anyways, even just as friends. This is why he stays in his little friendship bubble and–

Suddenly, he heard the twinkle of the doorbell. He glanced over to see an almost glowing Lance. He smiled and waved. Keith tried to smile back. 

"I practically sprinted here," Lance said, jogging over to Keith. 

"I can't tell," Keith shrugged. He didn't look gross or sweaty or how Keith would if he had sprinted over to the coffee shop. 

Lance snickered quietly. "Can I get a lemonade tea blend?" 

"Sure," Keith punched in, selecting the drink Lance wanted. "Small, medium, or large?" 

"Always large," Lance nodded, confidently. 

Once Lance had paid, Keith started moving towards the back. "I'm just gonna go–" Keith pointed behind him. 

"Yep," Lance was still laughing a bit under his breath. 

He made Lance his drink and clocked in his break. "Here you go," His mouth dared to twitch up at the tan boy in front him. 

-

"Thanks," Lance said, snatching the drink. "Let's sit."

"Let's," Keith said, quietly. He shuffled near Lance, who slid to the closest table. 

"Dude, I just got out of class, and I'm emotionally and physically drained," Lance stirred his drink with his straw. "My teachers a fucking _dick_."

"I'm sorry, man," Keith placed a hand on his chin. "My friends say morning classes are the worst."

Lance glanced up. "You don't have any early classes?" Lance sighed, dramatically. " _Lucky."_

"I don't go to college," Keith said, nonchalantly. 

Lance internally kicked himself. "Oh, sorry, I just guessed because–" He cut himself off. "Any specific reason?"

"I was just sick of school," Keith shrugged. "I wasn't accepted to my dream college. Doesn't matter, really."

"Oh," Lance mumbled. He thought of ways to subtly change the subject. "What do you like here?"

Keith thought about it for a moment. "I like black. Coffee."

Lance slammed his drink down. " _Black coffee?_ Keith whatever your last name is, you work at a coffee shop and your favorite drink is  _black coffee?_ "

Kind of sounds like a bad boy thing. Keith definitely looks like a bad boy. He looks cool. You know what? He probably has a girlfriend and that's why he didn't wanna go on the blind date. Or maybe because Lance was super overbearing. He must be doing something right, though, because they're hanging out like friends. 

Before Keith could sarcastically reply, one of his coworkers angrily stomped over. Keith glanced over at him with his peripheral vision, and Lance swears he mumbled "shit". He pressed a finger to his lips. Lance nodded. 

"Hey, Keith, sorry to interrupt whatever this," He gestured wildly around Keith and Lance. "is, but can I have a minute with you?" 

Keith rolled his eyes. "Stay right here Lance."

Lance nodded. Did Keith  _really_ get in beef with someone at his job? He thought he was a bad boy, but this sort of crosses the line–Keith stepped away, but Lance still tried to listen to their conversation. 

"So that girl said she had no idea," The coworker said. "She said she wasn't looking. Got my hopes up, dude!" 

"Look, I'm sorry. My friend told me–" The guy cut him off. Lance was piecing everything together. 

"Your friend my ass! You probably just catfished me because you have some weird gay fetish!" 

Keith stepped back. "First of all–" 

"Hey, wacko, I'm the friend," Lance snapped. "Keith didn't do anything wrong."

Keith looked back and gestured for him to sit back down. Lance pressed on. 

"You literally have no right to say something like that about him," Lance crossed his arms. "She's a real person. Learn rejection." 

"Whatever. I'm fucking out. Have fun sucking each other's dicks in the bathroom."

The guy left to go back into the back.

"Sorry about that," Keith was looking at his feet. "Thanks for sticking up for me, though."

"No problem, dude," Lance followed back to the table. "And you really don't look  _gay_."

Keith snickered. "Good to know."

"Huh?" 

"I actually am," Keith said, sighing. "Gay."

Lance internally kicked himself for the  _second time_. "Oh my God– I'm sorry–"

Keith kept on chuckling. "Lance, you're fine."

"I didn't mean that looking gay was bad, either, I just–"

" _Lance_ , it's okay. You just didn't know," Keith smiled a smile that burned itself into Lance's brain. He hasn't met a person to do that since– 

"I'm not really interested in Allura anymore," Lance said, catching himself totally off guard. He hadn't even thought before saying that, but now that he does... 

"Oh, really?" Keith's expression shifted to its normal look. "What happened?"

"Well, you know, that fiasco that just happened," He said, smirking. "Shes a great friend, but I don't think she'll ever see me like I see her. Or,  _saw."_

Keith nodded. "Find a different girl?"

"Nah," Lance shrugged, taking a sip. "She was kinda messing up my life. Like, without even knowing. I was really hung up on her, man."

Keith was looking a little blank. He probably spaced out. Lance was probably being boring, anyways. 

"Not to change the subject, but my brother found this really good diner in my hometown," Keith broke his silence. "We hang out there if you'd want. You could bring a friend, too. Maybe I'll invite my only other one." 

Lance's eyes lit up. "Yeah, cool!" 

"Yeah?" Keith said. "Okay. We'll talk once I get more details." 

"Definitely," Lance smiled. His stomach was kind of fluttering, but not in a hungry way. He'd felt it before, with certain people, but they were all girls, and he was romantically interested in them– he wouldn't be interested in Keith. Right? 

That wasn't even a question. He was right. He's straight. 

"Shit," Keith mumbled, looking at the clock. "My breaks over. I've gotta get back to work." 

Lance felt a little twinge of sadness. "Alright, well, I'll talk to you later."

"Yep!" Keith stepped back into his cashier spot. He had the tiniest smile on his lips, but it was one of the most likable smiles he's ever seen. Yeah, likable. 

He went back into the food-court grinning ear to ear. He couldn't really explain it. Maybe he and Keith were like platonic soulmates destined to meet. That's probably what it is because he felt like he was on top of the world. He also couldn't wait to tell Hunk that he was over Allura– even if he's not completely used to it yet– and managed to make friends with the cool barista! 

It was a good day. It really was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lance "deny the bi" mcclain. we love a confused king.  
> IM EDITING THIS BC I LOVE LANCES CANON SURNAME   
> lance "deny the bi" serrano :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii guys this chapter went out later than I expected. it's also a few hundred words shorter than I usually make the chapters. sorry for the wait. more info is added in the end notes :) hope you enjoy it anyways.

 "God, Professor Slav is going to kill me," Lance grumbled, flopping onto the couch. 

"Same, man," Hunk said, fingers still dashing on the keys. He didn't seem as stressed as Lance, though.

"Guys, this assignment isn't even that bad," Pidge pushed up her glasses, looking in her element while doing  _work_. "I could do this in seventh grade."

"We get it," Lance sighed. "You're smart. 

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge have been hanging out together a lot more than usual. Contrary to popular belief, Pidge is actually fun to be around. Even if she talks about science and random facts every ten seconds.

Speaking of Lance, he was pretty sure he was over Allura. He loved her to death, and sure, she was stunning, but he eventually would have to move on. She's just not interested. He's _pretty sure_. 

He's also been talking to Keith a lot. There's no correlation between the two things, he swears.

From the corner of the room, Lance's phone buzzed. 

"Sorry guys gotta take this," Lance hopped back onto his feet to retrieve his phone. 

"Not like you're helping very much, anyway," Pidge added, sarcastically. 

 **RONNIE!! <3: **LANCE!!! BIG NEWS!! IM SCREAMIN TEXT ME BACK !!!!!!!

"'S my sister," Lance shrugged. "She's super excited about something." 

 **ME:** Do tell! 

 **RONNIE!! <3:** IM GETTING A JOB OUT IN THE US NEAR YOU !!

 **ME:** NICA THATS GREAT OH MY GOD I CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU <33

"So, what's up?" Pidge asked as Lance was obviously getting antsy in the corner. 

"My sister is moving out here!" Lance shouted, excitedly. 

 **RONNIE!! <3: **THATS NOT IT!! MAMA SAID THST ITS A POSSIBILUTY THE REST OF THE FAMIKY WILL BE MOVING TOO!

Lance literally shrieks. 

 **ME:** PLEASE BE SERIOUS OH MY HOD IM FLIPOING MYS HIT OVER HERE

 **RONNIE!! <3: **COMPLETELY BABE !!!!!

"My mama said that the rest of the family might be moving as well!" Lance eventually gets out. 

"Lance, that's so great!" Hunk cheers, dropping his computer and squeezing Lance into a tight hug. 

"It's like everything's falling into place, you know?" If dying from happiness was real, Lance would be in heaven right now. He's probably crying. 

Pidge joined the circle too. "I'm happy for you, Lance," She smiled. 

"Pidge, showing emotion?" Lance wiped some of his tears. "This really is the best day ever!" 

"Excuse me while I go sob with Veronica."

-

After they finished the project (off of pure adrenaline, for your information). They decided to have a sleepover. 

"Hey, how about you invite your new friend," Hunk suggested. "Keith, right?" 

Pidge bit her lip. Lance didn't know what that meant, but it probably wasn't good. 

"Maybe next time," Lance glanced at Pidge with his peripheral vision. "Not everyone welcomes strangers to sleep near them with open arms."

That seemed to snap Pidge into reality because she squinted her eyes. "Oh, no, don't mind me–" She cut herself off, laughing a bit. She still sounded on edge. "Invite him!"

Lance refuted. "No, no, no," Lance shook his head. "You're our friend too. You don't need to be uncomfortable here."

"Okay, but–" 

" _No."_

-

Keith slept like a rock.

He actually feels kind of well-rested when he gets up. Usually, he doesn't feel like that unless he's slept in until eleven,  _at least_.

His routine is no different. Flipping Shiro the second bird when he says something slightly embarrassing, eating a quick bowl of cereal, and eventually pulling up to the mall for his regular work hours. 

Except, when he got to the coffee shop, there was a new girl there. She looked tired and kind of dazed, working with the manager. She had dark blue hair that cut right on her shoulders. 

Keith would like to think that if he was straight, he'd end up with someone who looked like that girl, because she looked like a _cool_ girl! Keith hoped he looked like a cool guy– at  _least_ to girls. 

"Keith!" His manager shouted, way too loud to shout at six thirty in the morning. "We've got a new trainee. Can you help her out with the roots?"

"Uh, yeah," He nodded, rubbing his eyes. He hopped behind the register and waved at the new girl. 

"Hey, I'm Axca," She smiled, looking up at him. He tried to smile back, but this seemed faintly familiar. Whenever a girl would try to get with him, they would give him the same shy smile that she's giving him now.  _Great_. 

Maybe he's wrong. He explains the job, which is pretty easy, but she still seems confused. 

"So, I just press this button?" She points to the wrong button. 

"Uh– no, actually it's this one," He points to the real button. It's kind of hard to believe she seriously doesn't get what he's showing her. 

"... And then, this one," She grabs his hand and Keith's reflexes automatically jerk it back, but she doesn't notice, because she presses on and points to the correct key, still holding Keith's hand. Keith internally and externally cringes. 

He takes his hand back as soon as she loosens her grip. "Yeah– that's right–"  He bites his lip, her hand still ghosting his. 

"So, I know this is all of the sudden, and we just met, but would you like to go see a movie or something with me?" She placed a hand behind her neck, blushing deeply. There it was. 

"Um, actually–" He shuffles awkwardly in place. "I have plans. With my boyfriend."

Okay,  _yeah_ , that was a little white lie– he had no plans and no boyfriend, but what else was he supposed to do? Reject her and not say the real  _reason_?

She made a noise of recognition and tucked her hair behind her ear. They stood in a void of silence for a bit. 

"I'm sorry, I– uh," She glanced at her feet. 

"No, it's no big deal," Keith smiled a little. 

"Right, um.." 

Bad first impression. As usual. 

-

 **LANCE:** Keeeeith I miss not talking to you like 24/7 :(

Keith scrolled through his texts with Lance and grinned, a light blush dusted his cheeks. 

 **ME:** lol me too. what are you up to this weekend? 

 **LANCE:** Not much. Prolly doing some school work. 

 **ME:** burgers? 

He slid his fingers quickly, and he internally crossed them, too. 

 **LANCE:** OMG YESSS!!!

Keith smiled to himself, content with the message. It wasn't a date, but if it was, Keith would feel like the smoothest person on the Earth. 

Even if it's not a date, he still does. 

It's short-lived, though, because before he can type an "ok" back, Lance is already typing up a storm. 

 **LANCE:** Oh, wait... I'm sorry, I can't :(  


Keith physically feels the happiness being sucked out of him. I mean, he got his hopes up, but for good reason— 

 **LANCE:** My sister is flying in from Cuba and moving into her apartment and it's kind of crazy and its BEEN crazy   


__**LANCE:** That's why I haven't been texting much  


**LANCE:** When everythings settled down, I'll make sure to tell you everything. With burgers. It's a promise.   


Keith bit his lip. Yeah, that probably is a huge deal.  _Wait_ , his sisters moving here? That's an even bigger deal– how'd he even forget? 

 **ME:** its no big deal, lance. and i'll be waiting for that text.  


-

The rest of the day was fine. Axca was over with Nick at the drink station. Work was slow. 

Keith was so close, yet so far. 

He doesn't even know what he's trying to do. 

It's either failing horribly, or he's doing perfectly normal. 

He doesn't even know what he wants. 

He's got to sleep on a lot of things tonight. 

-

Lance was brought up to be a child person. He was made to be an uncle. A pretty good one, he if he has any say in it. 

Afterschool was something Allura always went on and on about. Don't get him wrong, she goes on and on about  _plenty_ of things. She was most prominent on after school. 

Afterschool is a volunteer type daycare plan, and it's obviously after school. She helped out at the local elementary school for as long as a spot was open, and Lance couldn't help but smile thinking about her being so happy while chatting about it. 

Come to think of it, Allura does a ton of volunteer work, even on top of university. At the pet shop, she does a  _ton_ of charity in and out of the town. She's just so  _awesome_. Her family was pretty wealthy, but they were always generous about their money. Just thinking about her makes Lance fall for her even more– 

Oh, yeah. That's still a problem. 

When she texts him at, no joke, ten-thirty at night (he didn't even know she stayed up that late–), it doesn't help his case. 

 **ALLURA!:** Hi, Lance!   


He changed her name. The heart didn't feel right anymore. 

 **ME:** Allura! Hey!!   


**ALLURA!:** Sorry it's a bit late, I just wanted to ask you a question :)  


This is... Odd. Yeah. Very strange. 

 **ME:** Sure, what's up?  


**ALLURA:** You remember the Afterschool program, right? Well, we're kind of off balance with helpers. I know you like kids, so I wanted to quickly ask you?

 **ALLURA:** Of course it's not a big deal! You have school work and an outside life. 

Lance squinted at his screen. Allura was asking  _Lance_ to work with her? He was the first choice– damn, things seemed to be looking up for him, but this is just a bit... too good to be true?

He's not going to back down now, though. Maybe it's spur of the moment. But he loves children and he kind of still sort of likes Allura. Screw college, he's been waiting for this day ever since Allura first talked about it. 

 **ME:** Yeah! Sounds fun! Can you send me more info soon? 

Lance is royally fucked. He can feel it. Even though he's kind of on a happiness high right now. He finishes of the "mic-drop" sentence of his essay and slams his laptop shut. 

_Man, wait till I tell Keith about everything–_  


Well. That's kinda new. 

He goes to sleep early, with a smile on his face. Hunk probably shuffles in an hour later. Lance almost _always_ goes to sleep after Hunk. Never before. 

Everything is just so good. 

So what if it's too good.

Let him enjoy it while he can. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo since this is chapter 5, things begin to pick up a lil. its obv still slow burn but stuff is happening yknow. axca will come into play, more characters are going to be introduced. dont yell at me for writing her terribly, becuase i kind of did it on purpose? just wait ;)
> 
> on another note, like i said, idk how frequent updates will be. hopefully, i have enough time on the weekends. we'll see.
> 
> i've also kinda been bored with this fic? and with voltron in general, but thats besides the point. i'm by no means abandoning this fic, but thats just another reason why chapters may be slow! sorry, and thanks in advance <3


End file.
